phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship/Archive/Patrickau 26
Archive of the nomination and voting for Patrickau 26 as administrator. Patrickau 26 (For: 10 | Against: 0) This nomination is over. Please refrain from editing it. Patrickau 26 has been a member of this wiki since February 2, 2010, and has over , making him the second most prolific editor on the wiki besides our very own RRabbit42. He averages around a couple dozen edits per day, mostly patrolling the recent changes making sure nothing is getting vandalized or misinformation is leaking in. He has grown as a rollback user, enforcing the rules fairly and not biting users for making mistakes too often. We're in need of some new ideas and look forward to having him on board. —Topher208 {Talk} 05:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Nomination accepted I would be honor to be an Administrator here in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Patrickau 26 13:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Support #For all the reasons listed above, I support Patrickau 26 for our wiki. —Topher208 {Talk} 05:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Topher's reasoning and support this nomination. — Yer pal, Mobo85 05:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I too support this nomination...same reasons as above. - steve26113 06:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I agree he has been hard working on the wiki. The only thing I don't know of if he goes to IRC because I do not go to that place. Robot Riot11 10:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I watch wikiactivity frequency and usually see him, the active user for hours a day, he has a fantastic editing work with over ten thousands edits and a wonderful history of fighting vandalism IP (you can easily see him adding "Not Okay", "Delete" templates...), also he is the most frequency active contributor in this wiki with the rank #1 for months, over RRabbit42 with the rank #2, see . But those reasons are not enough, this wiki need one new most active admin for help it handle problems faster and better while other admins temporary offline. I have 2 other users for going to nominate are PFMuffin, Isabella Lego Liker and I usually wonder who I should vote for, with Patrickau26, I can't say "no". @Patrick, you have got my support! Keep up your greatwork —•♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 11:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #Oh, yeah! The wiki really needs another admin right now. And yeah, like Topher, Steve, etc. said, I support him for all the reasons above. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 13:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I also watch the wiki activity and from what I've seen, he has done a great job with editing pages. And yes; I support him for the already mentioned reasons. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #He always do a great job on this wiki. Accepted. 19:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I agree also. Aurablase10000 19:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # There have been times when I've had to step back due to working on something else, but I've been able to check the Recent changes and see that Patrickau is keeping up with what is going on. He's even caught a few things that I missed. So, I would like for him to be an administrator. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, state your reason here and sign it. Comments * I'm probably going to vote yes here, but I would recommend to Patrickau 26 two things: *# Start Hanging out in the IRC *# Putting edit summaries on all his edits, you can change a setting on your Preferences page that will warn you if you are making an edit without a summary -Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 05:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *I agree with the above. I too would like to give advice to Patrickau 26 *#Don't react too strongly towards vandalism *#Improve grammar skills (in case younger users are unable to understand what he says) *#Refrain form biting new users. Those aside, Patrickau 26 has Speed, Determination, and Experience. He's an excellent user and would be beneficial as an admin. —Michael.F 11:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) * Wow, I was never expecting this that you guys will nominate me to be one of the administrators here. For Bpendragon: # What this IRC, can you or anyone explain this and with a link provided. # Sometimes I do a direct approach that doesn't need to explain at all and checking how they edit there work here. For Michael.F # Trust me, I really hate vandalism. Now, that's I'm nominated as an Admin here, I'll have to be professional here and give 3 warning now if someone might do something wrong here now and do some re-reading in the admin law here. # Yeah, my grammar need a little improving too since sometimes I make some addition information and putting the episode summary if it's no one fix it and I'm not worry about that since I have you as back-up for a double check. # Yeah, I gain a reputation here for biting new users here before that now I really should be careful for what I'm doing here now and giving them a chance to edit and fix it like "RRabbit42" said to me. Personal comment: I really earned my way to Administration position here and seeing your support and comments here, I would be honor to be an Administrator here in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Patrickau 26 13:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) We need an extra set of hands ever since Ardi1230 is gone for now in my opinion. Robot Riot11 19:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Result After more than seven days, there has not been any opposing votes. Patrickau 26 has been approved to become an administrator. This nomination is now closed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC)